


The New Employee

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: F/M, Intense makeout but no smut, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin takes a liking to the new employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Employee

     “Hello?” I ask, gathering the attention of the receptionist. When she looks up I notice the heavy eyeliner surrounding her dark eyes, matching her bright blond hair and tan skin.  
                “Hello,” she stands up and holds out her hand, which I take and firmly shake. “I’m Kara Eberle. You must be Michael Jones, the new employee for Achievement Hunter, am I correct?” she asks me. I clear my throat and respond in a deep voice, “Yes.”

                “Wait right here,” she tells me as she gets up and walks into another room, which I assume is the Achievement Hunter office.  When she comes back, a man with messy dark hair, baby blue, sunken eyes walks out with her. He has a dark scruff on his chin and a mustache devours his upper lip. He’s wearing worn out jeans, with a hole torn in them at the knees and a green short-sleeved shirt. He tucks one of his hands in his jean pocket and holds out his other hand for me to shake. His grasp is more firm than Kara’s.

                “I’m Geoff Ramsey, I’ll be your boss. Don’t worry, I’m a let-loose boss,” he tells me. He gives me a wink then spins on his heel back into the office, motioning for me to follow him.

 _Clutter_ is the first word to pop into my mind when I enter the room. There are five desks crammed in the room, three on the right side, two on the left. There’s a white couch to the left of the door, covered in a computer desktop, x-box, wires, and a microphone, matching every other desk in the room, excluding the knick knacks, which adds individuality to the desks. All but one desk have these things, the desk next to the most worn out and destroyed desk I have ever seen. A man who is sitting at the beat-up desk takes off his green headphones and stares at me. He has blue eyes, speckled with green. His straw-colored hair shoots up in every direction, defying gravity. He has a slight blonde stubble on his chin. His nose is large, the end being an inch from his face.  
                “This is Gavin,” Geoff says, swaying his hand to point at Gavin. “That’s Ray in the far right over there.” Ray gives a subtle wave. His skin is dark and he has dark brown hair and eyes. Glasses rest on his nose. He is clean shaven. He wears a shirt that says “I’m Going Cakeless” with Minecraft swords and cakes. “Ryan’s on the couch.” Ryan stares at me with mischievous eyes. He has thin, brown hair. A female in the back of the room, near a shelf full of video games, holds a camera and makes her way around. She has red hair with bangs and bright eyes. “That’s Lindsay. And the last person is Jack.” Jack has orange, very thin hair and a beard wrapped around his chin. He also wears glasses.  “Everyone, this is Michael Jones, the new member I was telling you guys about. He will be in Team Lads. Which, Michael, consists of Ray and Gavin. He will be doing Rage Quit.” I adjust my glasses and give a confident hello. “We were in a middle of recording a Minecraft let’s play, and it’d be best of you to join in. You know what Minecraft is, right?” He makes his way to an empty desk next to Jack’s.  
                “Yes,” I reply.  
                “Well, your desk is next to Gavin’s. He’ll help you get your equipment set up.” He slips his headphones on and I walk to the brand new desk next to Gavin’s and I turn on the x-box and desktop.  
                “Oh, Gavin,” Geoff starts, “by the way, when you edit it, make sure to start a new part. It’ll just have to be a two parter.”  
                “Can-do, Geoffrey,” Gavin says, brightly.  
                “I use my personal x-box live account, right?” I ask Gavin  
                “Yup.” I notice that he has a heavy British accent. Gavin starts messing with the computer. “I’ll explain to you what everything means later, Michael.”  
                “Let’s hope Gavin isn’t Gavving it up over there,” Ray jokes. Gavin looks at him and gives him a funny expression. He scrunches up his face and sticks his tongue out, causing Ray to chuckle.  
                “You’re screen is recording now. Here put these on.” He hands me a pair of headphones that everyone else is wearing. I slide them atop my head. I can still hear everyone talking, but I can also hear the music of the Minecraft loading screen. I slide off the left headphone for good measure, though.  
                “Just talk into this microphone,” he slides a microphone up to my mouth. “I’ll send you an invite.” He walks back to his desk. I pick up a controller and go to my inbox. Soon enough, Gavin is next to me, asking me what my gamer tag is.  
                “Sounds like Gavin forgot to ask Michael what his gamer tag is. Pretty vital information there, Gav,” Geoff teases. The whole room erupts in laughter and Gavin flushes red.  
                “Shut up,” Gavin squeaks out as he returns to his x-box.  
                “You forgot to wait for my answer. It’s MLPMichael.”  
                “Another My Little Pony fan I see,” Geoff says. “Ray will love that.”  
                “Fuck yeah I will.”  
                When I finally get into the game, I spawn on a giant wool circle – or at least as good of a circle you can get in a game made of cubes – of green. In the middle there’s a controller, one that you would use in a flight stimulator.

“Aw, come on, who killed me?” I hear Gavin moan. And when I look to the right of me, I see various objects sprawled on the ground.

“That was me. If it makes you feel any better I gave you all of you stuff back.”   

“Thanks, Ryan.” I hear Geoff and Ray laughing behind me.

“You are an interesting man, Ryan,” Geoff says, while Ray still chuckles.  
“Okay, Michael, what we do in Achievement City – which is where you are right now – is basically Gavin and I give Jack, Ryan, and Ray competitions. Gavin normally participates because he’s stupid and forgets everything by the time we play it.

“What they compete for is the Tower of Pimps, which is some shitty thing Gavin came up with when he was drunk and for some reason it still sticks.”  
  
              “It’s bloody amazing,” Gavin defends himself.

                “Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Geoff continues. “The Tower of Pimps is a tower with an obsidian base and four gold blocks stacked on it. Currently I own it.

“The current competition is to find as many paintings In the map and destroy them, which does give everyone else an unfair advantage since they know where some paintings are and have already collected many of them but you’ll be able to explore and get to know the map. Also Gavin and I didn’t think you’d arrive until tomorrow.” I start moving around the city. “Oh, one more thing, downtown Achievement City is off limits, so no houses,” Geoff adds.

I walk around the map, discovering new buildings as I go.

                “Geoff, I have a question. How do I tell the difference between Ryan and Jack’s voices?” I ask a few minutes later.

                “Uh… You don’t,” I hear him respond. We all laugh.

                After a while of walking around and getting  to know the other Achievement Hunts and what previous competitions there were, I feel less shy and more friendly with the other employees.

                “Geoff, how much time do we have left?” Ray asks.

                “Three minutes.”

                “Making my way back.”

                “I think Jack has this one in the bag,” I assume Ryan states.

“How many do you have Jack?” Geoff questions.

“A stack. I don’t think I’ll find anymore before the time runs out, though.”

“I don’t think you will, buddy.”

“Hey, let’s all team up and kill Jack,” Gavin suggests, snickering.

“Geoff said no killing, you idiot,” Ryan responds.

“Yes, but what if we make him in a hole and then put lava in it?”

“It’s only considered murder if the game says you were by that person, right?” I say.

“Go push him into the gubbins remover pit, Gavin,” Ryan says, manically.

“Hey! Ryan already put his paintings up, Geoff!” Ray exclaims.

“Yeah, I told him he wasn’t supposed to do that, but he didn’t listen.” The timer goes off. “All right, lads, make your way back now.”

“I have a slight problem. I don’t know where Achievement City is and I accidently threw my map without noticing about five minutes ago,” I say with a red tint to my cheeks.

“Oh, so that’s where I go this map,” Jack realizes, chuckling near the end. The room explodes with laughter. “I’m close to you, Michael. I’ll help you. Just stay there,” Jack tells me.

“What the bloody hell is this, Ryan?” Gavin yells.

                “It’s a V! You have no appreciation for the arts, do you, Gavin?” insults Ryan.

                “This isn’t art! A bloody V isn’t art!” Gavin seemed mad now. Did Ryan and Gavin always do this?

                “I swear, you guys always bicker like an old married couple,” Geoff says and Ray gives a suppressed laugh. This doesn’t break the tension between Ryan and Gavin though.

                “Yes it is! How is this not art, Gavin?! It’s a V made out of paintings! Art!”

“Hey, Michael, follow me,” Jack gets my attention.

“Oh, yeah.” I start following him to Achievement City after he gives me back my map.

“That’s the worst V I’ve ever seen.” Gavin’s not shouting anymore, just sounds annoyed.

“Well, why don’t you try, Gavin?”

“Nah. I don’t feel like it.” Geoff and Ray start laughing while Ryan just gives a sigh.

When we finally get to Achievement City I see what Ryan and Gavin were fighting about. Since I’ve last been here Geoff has placed wooden boards in front of our houses to place the paintings we gathered on. Jack goes up to his board and try to place his painting.

“I’m going to need a bigger board than this, Geoff,” he states as he starts clicking the buttons on his controller.  “I can’t place them.”

“What?!” Geoff shouts. “No fucking way!”

“It’s telling me that ‘the number of paintings has been reached.’”

“That doesn’t make any fucking sense! It lets Ryan make his shitty V!” Geoff’s anger is starting to deplete and be replaced with defeat. Gavin walks over to his board and tries to place his paintings.

“I can’t place any paintings, either,” Gavin says in his heavy British accent.

“Nor can I,” Ray adds.

“Here, I’ll remove my paintings and see you can place yours, Jack,” Ryan suggests. A few seconds later he says, “Okay, try now.”

“Still not working.”

“Well, fuck. I guess that means Achievement City wins,” Geoff says, exasperated.

“I’m okay with that. Better than anyone else winning,” agrees Jack. Geoff travels into a giant stone building, which I’m guessing is his house. Ray travels into a dirt house.

“I’ve got four gold blocks, Geoff, but no obsidian,” Ray tells Geoff.

“I’ve got some obsidian.”

“Where do we put it?” asks Gavin.

“How about right here?” I offer. I start jumping up and down on the controller in the middle of the star.

“That’s a good spot.” Geoff walks over and places the obsidian and gold blocks one on top of each other, the Tower of Pimps. “Achievement City has its first win!” Geoff shouts.

“This is going to screw up people’s flow charts.” Ray jokes. Everyone starts leaving the game, after a quick conversation.

“Hey, Geoff,” Ray whispers as the rest of the Achievement Hunters stop their recordings and take of their headphones. “Keep the game open. I want to show Michael something.” Geoff gives Ray a thumbs up and leaves the office. “Follow me.” Ray starts walking to the cobblestone house in the corner that has a creeper head above the door, and two item frames with creeper heads in them. When I walk into the house all I see are paintings, covering each and every wall. Even the door. Ray walks through a painting and when I follow him I walk into another room with three Tower of Pimps.

“Oh yeah, thi- I, uh… What the hell is this?” I stutter out. Luckily, Ray doesn’t seem to notice.

“This is Gavin’s ‘secret’ trophy room.” He’s holding back a laugh as he says this and I force out a fake but convincing laugh.

“Hey, don’t show him that!” Gavin shouts as Jack and Ryan start laughing. Geoff walks back into the room and Ray tells him he can shut down the game.

“Michael, come meet the rest of the employees with me!” Gavin says excitedly, a little while later.

“Um, all right.” He grabs my hand and runs me out of the office as if I were his father and he just saw his favorite ride at an amusement park. The first employee we run into is an Asian with black hair and dark eyes. His hair is spiked up and he wear black leather clothes, along with spiked bracelets.

“Monty, this is Michael Jones. Michael, this is Monty Oums. He worked on a few seasons of Red vs. Blue, but he’s currently working on a new show himself, R-W-B-Y, RWBY!” Gavin introduces. I contain my excitement and shake his hand.

“Hello,” we both say to each other.

“Gavin’s right about RWBY. Kerry and Miles, the script writers, have already written five episodes, but I can’t find a voice actor for one of the main characters, Yang. Maybe you could become a voice for a character someday,” Monty tells me, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“I’m not much of a voice actor.”

“Well, think about it.” He turns on his heel and walks smoothly away.

The next two employees I meet are walking in a pair. One is short and has long, blond hair, and wears an anime shirt. The other one is taller with dark brown, messy hair and a scruffy face.

“Kerry, Miles, come meet Michael!” Gavin shouts over to them. They detour over to us and Gavin introduces us to each other.

“It’s nice to you two.” I give them a polite smile as I say this.

“You too, Michael. Kerry and I don’t have much time to talk, unfortunately. We’re pretty busy. See you around.” Miles states. He and Kerry wave then walk out of the building.

The rest of the day goes by normally. Gavin introduces me to the rest of the Roosterteeth employees. He then takes me back into the office and starts teaching me how to put my name on my footage and what I need to know about the screen recording program. He teaches me things until my brain feels like it’s about to explode.

“Hey, Michael, do you need a ride home?” Gavin asks at the end of the day.

“No, I’ll be able to walk. It’s only five minutes to my apartment building.” Gavin and I are done packing first and we walk outside together.

“Hey, Michael, do you –um…” he sounds nervous as he says this. _What for?_ “Wanna go get drinks later?”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” I’m wearing a playful smile as I ask this.

“We broke up a while ago,” he answers.

“Well, I don’t see a reason not to go get drinks. What bar?” He tells me the address and the time before Geoff comes and takes him home.

When I enter the bar at seven – the time we decided to meet each other at – I notice how much the bar relies on wood. The walls, tables, chairs, floor, counters are all wood. I spot Gavin sipping a beer at a table that seats two, his hair even crazier and gravity defying than usual. When he notices me he motions for me to come sit next to him. I point to the bar and I buy a beer before I join him.

“Hey,” I greet. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before greeting me back.

“So, I know you invited me over here to get to know me. But before I tell you about myself, you have to tell me about yourself first. At least some stuff you didn’t tell me before,” I say.

“Uh, did I mention I’m pretty awful at video games?”

“I figured that out on my own.” I stifle a chuckle as I say this. The night wears on and soon it’s nine. Then it’s ten. It’s not until my watch beeps at eleven do I realize that I need to start walking home. When I tell Gavin this he asks if he can walk me home and I let him.

“Where do you live?” he asks as we leave the bar. The night is cold and I made the mistake of not bringing a jacket. I start rubbing my hands together to try and warm them up.

“Not far. Around ten minutes,” I reply.

“Hm…” He looks at me and notices my shivering. “Are you cold?”

“Yeah, kinda. I’ll live though.” Before I finish my sentence, he’s removing his beige jacket and draping it around my shoulders. I start to blush.

“Won’t you be cold though?” I ask in the best gruff voice I can manage through my shivering.

“I can manage. I’ve got a lot of hair to keep me warm.” He gives me a shove and I lose my balance. He grabs my arm and steadies me, making me blush again. We walk in silence until we reach my apartment building and I start jogging up the stairs to the front door.

“Michael, wait.” _Did I forget to give him back his jacket? No, he’s putting it on right now._ He starts running up the stairs to me and when he reaches me, his lips smack into mine. The kiss surprises me, but as I relax into it. _Would this technically be gay?_ races across my mind. I don’t care though as the kiss gets deeper and deeper. His lips are soft, but oddly dry, unlike my cracked, wet ones. The world is in slow motion and what was a few second kiss seemed to last a few years. When he lets go, my mind is foggy and there’s a lump in my throat and I don’t think before asking him if he wants to go upstairs and continue this. And when he answers, I can tell he’s shocked from me not freaking out about the kiss. When we walk into my apartment he is shoving me against a wall before I can close the door behind me. He’s biting my lower lip, my hands sliding under his shirt, rubbing his soft back. He starts kissing my jaw line and although I’m breathing heavily, I manage to tell him we should move it into the bedroom. So we do. We jump onto the bed and I pull of his shirt. And he pulls off mine. He feels a piece of fabric tightly wound around my chest. My heart starts pounding when he gets a quizzical looks on his face. His fingers hover above the fabric.

“Is this…a binder?” he asks gingerly, looking to meet me in the eyes.

“April fools?”

“Michael?”

“I-I.” Tears are stinging my blue eyes and I look down. He puts his fingers under my chin and gently pushes my head up to see the tears sliding down my cheek.

“Hey, Michael… You can tell me anything.” He wipes the tears from my eyes and I take a shaky breath.

“I’m- I’m not Michael Jones. I’m Barbara Dunkleman.” As I tell him this I start removing my wig to reveal long, blond hair tucked into a hairnet. “I’ve been a fan of Roosterteeth for three years now when I got offered a job. I knew Burnie and Geoff had a sense of humor, so I convinced them to let me pretend to be Michael Jones, a person I made up. It was risky, I know, but I thought it was worth the risk. I was gonna come to work tomorrow dressed as myself, but I guess you found out.” I look down again. I hear laughter.

_Did he not understand a word I just said? Why isn’t he mad?_

He laughs until there are tears forming in his eyes.

“Are you okay…?” I can’t help but ask. He laughs for another good minute until finally he takes a few deep breaths and wipes the tears out of his eyes, but he still has a huge smile on his face.

“That is the best April Fools prank _ever,_ ” he compliments.

“I, um…Thanks?”

“No, I mean, you thought I would care that you’re a female. I don’t give a crap.” There’s a twinkle in his gentle eyes. “I’d still sleep with you if you had three nipples. You’re lovely and funny and beautiful and I like you. A lot. And then he kisses me again. But this kiss goes farther than the last one did.

~

My nails are digging into my palms when the Roosterteeth building comes into view. By the time Gavin –who walked with me- and I get inside the building blood is seeping from my palms.

“Relax,” Gavin whispers to me. A smile pops onto his face and I force a smile on mine.

“Hey, Kara!” He waves to her.

“Who’s your friend, Gavin?”

“This is Barbara Dunkleman, or Michael Jones, the new employee who started working here yesterday.” I dig deeper into the cuts in my palm. A bewildered expression crosses her face.

“Michael’s a male though.”

“Use to be.” And with that, he leads me into the Achievement Hunter office.

“Oh, hey, Barb,” Geoff says to me.

“Who’s Barb?” Ray asks. He and Geoff are playing GTA Five while Jack is browsing Twitter. Ryan is not in the room.

“Michael,” Gavin says plainly.

“Yup,” Geoff agrees.

“Huh?” Ray spins his chair to stare at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Barbara is Michael,” Gavin tells him again. I give a small wave. And with that, Ray and Jack-who had been listening-burst out with laughter.

“Come on, let’s go surprise the other employees,” Gavin tells me.

When we walk into the kitchen, Miles, Kerry, and Arryn, a black haired female who is Mile’s girlfriend, are eating at the table.

“Hey, Gavin, who’s the pretty lady with you?” Miles questions. Arryn slams her shoulder into his.

“Hey, watch it,” she jokes.

“Barbara. A.K.A. Michael,” responds Gavin. Kerry looks up at us with a mouth full of baloney sandwich and says,

“Michael’s a male.”

“She was yesterday.” The cuts on my palm finally stop bleeding and I start playing with my hair.

“Wait, wait, are you telling me we all,” Miles makes a circle motion around the room, “got April Fooled pranked?” Miles sounds surprised, as if he’s never been pranked before. Arryn lets out a fake gasp and Kerry looks just as surprised as Miles.

“Yes,” I say. Gavin and I walk off, leaving them in disbelief. The next person we run into is Joel, a middle aged man with graying hair, loose clothes, and a blank look on his face.

“Who’s this? Where’s Michael?” he asks, and he tilts his head to the side while starring at Gavin.

“This is Michael,” Gavin responds. Joel looks confused for a second, then shrugs and walks away.

“Um… Okay,” I respond.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, with me getting more and more confident with each person Gavin and I tell. No one gets mad, most laugh and tell me that’s the best prank they’ve ever seen. And when I’m walking home with a smile on my face, I think,

_I’m going to have a great time with this company._

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaahah
> 
> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!


End file.
